edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout on Rathink Avenue
Blackout on Rathink Avenue 'is a season 1 episode of Me and The Eds: 2085. It is also the 2nd episode in the Ed Edd n Eddy Homage Collection. Plot The episode opens with Ilana and Arrietty preparing for a sleepover at Nazz's house as they watch the Mr. Peach Creek Bodybuilding Contest. Elsewhere, The Eds and Prime are working on a project for school, and Ed and Eddy aren't helping. Ed storms through Eddy's boxes figuring out which one has his comic books in it. Just as he finds a box he lost a long time ago, the power goes out. Edd snaps on a flashlight on his watch as he looks around the room. He notices Prime is stuck in a state of deactivation. Eddy slaps the guy a few times and he comes to, explaining he needs electricity to keep his body running, or else it will shut down. Ed starts thinking that they're gonna die. Prime then slaps him and says they should put their 3 1/2 heads together and think of something. Edd looks outside to see if anyone else has light, only to discover all of town is in darkness. Prime aimlessly trudges downtown to find the power plant. Forgetting him, Eddy storms out to find a flashlight. All the kids collect together in the cul-de-sac to figure out what to die. Edd takes the liberty of stating the obvious that it is only temporary. Arrietty, still confused of human behaviors, thinks that blackouts are death wishes. Edd does a headcount and notices 2 people missing, Plank and Kevin. Edd knocks on Kevin's door only to find that no one is home. He peeks inside a window to see a schematic diagram of the city's power generator and various labels reading "Cut This" "Scramble That", "Break This", and around pictures of Prime and the Eds, "Kill Them". Kevin comes from behind and punches Edd clean out. Ilana, wanting to cool off, activates her armor but accidentally flies off. Prime, struggling to stay alive, finds a taser in Edd's security closet and tries shocking himself. He even goes so far as to eat lightbulbs. Ilana shuts down her flight only to land at the front door of the power plant. Only to find out she dragged Ed behind her. Ed runs inside and starts banging his head against machines. He hits his head on one so hard, it causes every toilet in Peach Creek to flush and every light to come on. Ilana and Ed fly back as the kids celebrate the power's return. Ed turns around to see Prime's jacket laying on the ground. Just then, Ed sees a strange figure and throws Eddy's box of magazines at it. He drags Eddy and Edd behind him and blockades the house. The strange figure enters the house, only revealed to be Prime. He takes back his jacket and tries to head home, but Eddy stops him saying to back and get his magazines. Ed starts rambling, Eddy starts chasing him, and I think you know how this ends...... Quotes *'Eddy: Hey, look what I found?! (lights go out) Darkness. *'Edd': Prime, are you okay? *'Eddy': Snap out of it Prime. *'Prime': First of all, ow! Second of all, my body temperature is elevated by electric currents. If I don't get near a source soon, I could die of, what do you call it, hypothermia? *'Edd': You're gonna have to look far Prime. It appears the entire town is in darkness. *'Eddy': This is all your fault Sockhead! *'Edd': My fault?! *'Eddy': If you had arranged this home study group on any other night besides Friday, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! *'Prime': Eddy, please! I'm sure if we put our 3 1/2 heads together, we can think of something. *'Ed': (picks up Prime's jacket) Look guys. Prime is a goner. *'Edd': But this episode isn't two parts Ed. *'Ed': I know Double Dee. *'Prime': Can you imagine that stuff would knock me into the sewer? *'Eddy': It's just Auto-Brat, Lumpy! *'Ed': PRIME! We are once, fourth again! *'Prime': My jacket thank you. *'Edd': Let's go home. I have much awaited a nice cup of tea. *'Eddy': Oh no you're not. Prime's goin' back in there to get my magazines! Trivia *This episode, as part of the Homage Collection, makes refrences to several Ed Edd n Eddy episodes. Those include; Boom Boom Out Goes The Ed (the main plot), The Luck of The Ed (Eddy's missing magazines), and A Twist of Ed (they they should put thier 3 1/2 heads together) *Edd breaks the fourth wall by stating the show is not an hour long. Category:Fan-Fiction